Yu-Gi-OH Duel Riders
by Gokai Crew
Summary: Three teens have been scattered across the Yu-gi-oh universe, wielding the power of the masked heroes known as Kamen Riders. These are their adventures. In this story, Nikijima Yusuke wields the power of Gaim, and must battle his way through the Battle City tournament in order to move forward.
1. Prologue

**yugioh duel riders chapter 1**

Yugioh duel Riders chapter one: reaching across dimensions

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Nigo said pacing back and forth before his comrade "should we place our trust in kids that are not even from this dimension?"

"You worry too much my friend" Ichigo said "I handpicked these boys because they are very similar to us before we were imbued with great power"

The two elder riders stood in a large open space void of any animal life or vegetation, as wisps of smoke rose and fell from the floor below them. "We don't have any other choice anyway Hayato, we were lucky to getaway with our lives, let alone these ones"

Ichigo removed a deck of cards from his belt and fanned outthe three on top. The faces of the three riders Ryuki, Kabuto, and Gaim stood triumphantly each on their own separate card. "Well it's time for us to start them on the road to destiny" Ichigo said patting his friend on the back.

Nigo slumped in defeat, he didn't like it but his friend had a point. They couldn't do much as they were, and dimension hopping took too much energy out of them for them to go another round. They positioned themselves within arm's length apart and extended their arms outwards in front of them.

The fans on their belts began to spin rapidly as they began to pull the three beings from within the dimension Ichigo had chosen, to them. In a bright flash of light three young me stood before them dazed and confused.

The first one looked to be 19 with a thick mane of spiky blond hair sitting tall upon his scalp. There was something different about his boy, for where his left arm should have been there was a chrome colored one instead. He had a medium build, and his face held a scar across the bridge of his nose suggesting the struggle he went through to survive were he came from. His name was Nikijima Yusuke.

The second boy was tall and lean with a fair amount of jet-black hair that cascaded down to his shoulders. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with a white blazer over top. His face showed a twinge of arrogance, but not enough to cover up the softer side he hid within. His name was Dan Hiryu

The last one was average height and slim with a short amount of brown hair, covered up by the Fedora he wore over it. His dress was not much different; he wore a long black leather duster that fell to the floor behind him. His face could not be distinguished because upon his eyes rested a pair of sunglasses as black as night. His name was Tobei Tsukuba.

"Welcome my friends" Ichigo said, his arms wide open in a welcoming gesture. "we have chosen you to defend the fate of two worlds".

"What the heck just happened?" Yusuke said, taking a step towards the two riders "what is the purpose of you bringing us here?"

"I guess explanation are in order aren't they" Nigo said glaring at Ichigo from beneath his helmet.

"On our earth" Ichigo began "Justice was defended by 30generations of masked hero's. These hero's were Dubbed Kaman Riders by the people they protected.

During the reign of the newest members of the Riders, a new evil organization rose to challenge all who defended the weak and defenseless, a group Nigo and I are very familiar with.

"They go by the name Dimensional Shocker" Nigo said clenching his fist in front of him. "one by one Shocker began to capture the riders by draining their power and trapping them in cards"

"me and Nigo were the last ones to retain our freedom, as we slipped out of the dimension before they could defeat us.

"We have gathered you three together to gather the lost rider cards that were scattered throughout your history".

"That's all fine and dandy my friends, but it seems like you're sending us in unprepared" Tobei said breaking his long act of silence, "it doesn't sound like we have the ability to get this done by ourselves".

"But you won't be doing it Alone "Ichigo "say hello to your new partners"

He pulled out three separate decks of cards and handed one to each of them. "to you Daniel I give the zecter riders, led by a rider very similar to yourself" the transparent image of a man clad in a black and red armored suit with a red beetle horn decorating his helmet appeared before him. "Oba Chan said this, a hero is only as good as his comrades" Kabuto said extending a finger towards his new partner.

"for you yusuke I give you the power of the beat riders" an oriental themed warrior appeared before him wielding an orange slice saber at his side. "we shall purge the world of corruption and evil for with our power behind you none can stand in our path" he said giving Yusuke a thumbs up.

"and last the power of the mirror monsters and their masters, I give to you Tobei, the power of the feuding riders" a knight clad in black and silver, and a warrior clad in red and silver appeared before him. "we will be victorious with you by our side they said offering their hands to Tobei as if to shake in a sign of agreement.

Ichigo began to pulse with power as three rifts began to open in front of them. "we will be sending you to three important times in your dimensions history, to find and revive the 6 rider cards that lie dormant there" Nigo said as he took his position beside his partner.

"But how do you know we will accept this reasonability? "Daniel asked "we only just met"

Ichigo took off his helmet and offered a reassuring smile "its because I know you all cant resist the call of someone in need" he said as the portals engulfed the three teenagers. Good luck and Godspeed the two elder riders said as the portals began to collapse. As the portals became smaller Ichigo and Nigo shattered into dozens of golden balls of sparkles as they descended onto the floor. The balls of light converged into small rectangles and became cards and without a seconds notice they were sucked into the worlds just like the boys were the moment before.


	2. Chapter 1

Yugioh Duel Riders chapter 1: world of yugi

Yusuke flinched, as he hit the pavement with a loud thud. His prosthetic arm absorbed most of the impact but it still left him dazed for a little over a minute. When he came around, his eyes focused on a small knapsack that was placed at his side. Inside was a long brown cloak and a small coin purse filled to the brink with coins.

"I'm surprised" Gaim said taking a look around the small alleyway they had landed in "your world doesn't look too different from ours"

Yusuke stood up and threw the cloak over his prosthetic left arm. He smirked "give it a couple centuries that's when the weird stuff starts happening". There was a low moan, and yusuke realized he hadn't eaten in about a day.

"First things first" he said as he slung the sack over his back "let's find a soba stand im starving"

As they left the alleyway they were met by the bustling traffic of downtown Domino city. Men women and children littered the sidewalk as they traveled to their already predetermined destinations. It was about a miles walk to the business district and Yusuke elected to walk, while Gaim floated in a relaxed position overhead.

Occasionally they would see kids with retro style duel disks running towards the center of town while loudly chatting about something they seemed very enthusiastic about. After half an hour Yusuke decided upon a small shop on the corner titled Soba Unlimited. It was a small portable shop, the kind that could be pulled using the bars protruding from one side. Above a trio of chairs hung a thin white sheet of fabric dotted with the image of a can of blue soda with a red stripe down the middle.

Yusuke positioned himself on the middle seat and ordered a large bowl of tempura noodles. The old man behind the counter gave him a hearty smile and got to work making the noodles. "Are you here for the tournament?" he asked as he stirred the noodles into the broth.

"What tournament would that be old man?" Yusuke answered quizzingly"I just arrived here".

The old man finished the dish by plopping the large chunk of fried shrimp into the bowl. "Seto Kaiba, is holding a city wide duel monsters tournament, downtown" he said as he placed the noodle bowl down on top of the marble countertop in front of yusuke. "They say the title of king of games is up for grabs right now" he chuckled as he watched his customer scarf down the food in front of him.

"could this be where the rider cards have been hidden? Yusuke thought to himself as he slurped up the remaining broth left in the bowl.

He glanced at Gaim, who had taken a sitting position on top of display case across from him. They locked eyes and found that they had both come to the same conclusion.

There was a sudden commotion down the street as a group of people began to run past the soba stand. For the second time that day Yusuke found himself face down on the pavement, he lifted his left arm out of the back of the soba stand and caught a passer by.

"what's so important that your little group has to Knock me on my face" he said to the dumbfounded teenager he had snagged.

"well it's just the French duel monsters champion, Enzo Achille is about to duel" said the stammering youth

Yusuke let go of him, and the petrified teenager ran off. He paid the old man for the meal and got his stuff together as he walked towards the center of town. Gaim sighed "I was hoping to lie low for a while and formulate a strategy before we got down to work".

Yusuke smiled and gave Gaim a reassuring look "Let's face it friend, who needs a plan when I'm here"

When they arrived at Town Square they found a plentiful amount of people, some watching from the sidelines as others dueled and others dueling each other. Over to one side he found a large crowd watching the events of a duel play out.

In the center of the crowd stood a man in a solid white tux smiling wolfishly as he took his prize from the young man Yusuke assumed to be the loser. His dark brown hair was combed back in a way that shouted "that was too easy!". He straightened the red tie he wore and began to speak.

"Maybe next time you should think before you challenge the French champion" he said turning his back upon his now fallen foe.

" I am not simply the French champion anymore" he announced "I am the future King of games!"

With this, the crowd erupted in cheers, as they began to chant his name in loud excited voices.

"Now who will face me?" Enzo said with a arrogant smile draped across his face.

"I will" yusuke said, holding his right hand up so that the Frenchmen could see him.

The crowd parted as he walked towards the center, speaking in hushed whispers as he passed. Yusuke smiled as he came face to face with his opponent.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to beat me, pathetic cur? Enzo mocked "you don't even look like you can afford a duel disk".

"If you duel half as well as you make insults, you shouldn't have a problem beating me" yusuke said giving Enzo a sly smile.

"Fine let us get this over with; I have a dinner to attend. Enzo said, and with that he walked to his end of the dueling field. When he was in position, "Where's your duel disk or do you not have one?" "Give me a minute and I'll show you where my duel disk is" yusuke said removed the cloak covering his metal arm and threw it aside.

The crowd gasped, and looks of horror washed over the faces of the people in the front row. "That's right" yusuke said grinning "Who needs one of those flashy things, when I have one built in?" he twisted his pointer finger clockwise and a duel panel popped out of the backside of his arm.

"who are you?" Enzo said a hint of shock in his voice.

"Who me?" Yusuke said "just a passerby who decided to take you down a peg". "So if you're done stalling let's get this duel underway"

"Duel!" they screamed in unison.

**Y:4000**

**E:4000**

"Since I was challenged by you I believe I will go first "Enzo said as he drew his first card.

"first ill activate the spell Burden of the Mighty" he said "when this card is activated all monsters on your side of the field lose 100 attack multiplied by their level". He smiled to himself when he looked at his hand. "Ill finish off my turn by throwing three face downs" he slid each card into their own separate compartment, "it's your move".

All right, yusuke thought to himself, better make this count. He drew and added it to his hand. "to start off I summon to the field Kamen rider Gridon in attack mode" a man clad in brown and silver with armor resembling an acorn appeared from the ground. He brandished a mallet in his right hand and rested it on his shoulder awaiting combat.

**Kamen Rider Gridon- level 3 Atk:1400 def:1000**

"But do to my spell card it loses 300 of its attack points" Enzo mentioned.

**Kamen Rider Gridon-1400- 1100**

Yusuke scowled and picked to cards from his hand "I set 2 cards face down and end my turn"

"Now the main event" Enzo said flashing a smile to the crowd" I summon Alien shocktrooper to the field" In a burst of light a humanoid lizard with four frog like legs appeared.

**Alien shocktrooper-level 4 atk:1900 def:800**

"now I equip Alien Shocktrooper with axe of despair giving it a 1000 point attack boost" Suddenly a club like axe appeared in the hand of Enzo's monster. "now Alien shocktrooper attack his Kamen rider Gridon with scimitar slash" Enzo screamed.

**Alien shocktrooper- 1900- 2900**

**Y:4000- 2500**

Gridon was cut down in a matter of seconds and with that he shattered into dozens of shards of light. "Ugh" Yusuke groaned taking in the brunt of the attack.

"I end my turn with another facedown" he placed a card it the field spell zone of his duel disc and gave yusuke a flick of his wrist.

Yusuke drew a card and looked for options from his hand, all of the sudden a card began to glow. Gaim and yusuke became one at that very moment as they saw their victory within sight.

"I play the spell Inheritance" yusuke cried. A card with a picture of a father giving his son a belt revealed itself in front of him. "with this card I'm allowed to resurrect one of my fallen comrades, so come on back Kamen rider Gridon". The acorn themed rider appeared once again in a flash of light.

"he won't be sticking around for long, because I sacrifice him to summon forth Kamen rider Zangetsu

**Kamen Rider Zangetsu: level 5 atk:2400 def:2000**

Gridon disappeared and in his place appeared an oriental themed rider clad in green and white. His weapon was a shield that he held protectively at his side.

**Kamen Rider Zangetsu: atk:2400 - 1900**

"Now I activate zangetsu's effect, you see his attack grows by 200 times the number of stars the card used to summon him had.

**Kamen Rider Zangetsu: atk: 1900- 2500**

"now I attack your alien shocktrooper" yusuke said bringing his palm out in front of him "attack now zangetsu!"

"Haven't you forgotten? My monster is equipped with axe of despair which gives it an attack boost of 1000, your zangetsu can't even touch it" Enzo reminded him.

"That would normally be true" yusuke grinned "but I activate the spell card Melon squash!" He brought his hand up to the sky and said" here's how it works, when zangetsu is on the field and I activate this card I can destroy one equip spell card on your side of the field, which means your monster loses its 300 point lead".

**Alien shocktrooper- 2900- 1900**

Zangetsu met the Alien trooper with three lightning fast slashes of his sword and as he turned his back, it shattered into nothingness.

**E:4000-** **3400**

"I activate my trap Damage=reptile, You see when I take damage form an attack involving reptile type type monster I can summon another one with less attack" Enzo said "and I summon Venomous serpent" On his side of the field a two headed snake appeared Hissing and rattling its tail.

"well then will also end my turn by throwing down a facedown" yusuke inserted a field spell into a compartment that sprouted from the back of his hand.

After he drew Enzo laughed, "I summon arcana force 0- the fool in defense mode" a slender man with long snake like hairs appeared on the field next to the serpent "your time is coming to an end, my friend" Enzo boasted" be happy you put up a good fight". He opened up the field spell compartment." I activate the field spell Venom swamp" he showed the card and placed it back upon the disc.

"When this card is activated your monsters lose 500 attacks for every turn its active". So your zangetsu has his attack sliced" there was a sudden moment of laughter from the crowd at their hero's bad pun. "I end my turn"

Yusuke rolled his eyes "stick to dueling you're a horrible comedian" he said sticking out his tongue in a mocking fashion. "Ill have to end this right now then!" with a fast motion he slammed his card down on his arm, "I activate the spell Zangetsu's orders!" a picture depicting zangetsu leading an army appeared. When this card is activated I can special summon three Kurokage troopers to the field without using my summon this turn. Three warriors appeared from the earth brandishing long spears, their armor was pure black with only the eyepieces being yellow. Their mantles where decorated with points similar to a pinecone.

Now that I have three more monsters out on the field, I can now tribute two of them to summon forth Kamen Rider Baron.

**Kamen rider Baron: level 7 atk:2100 def:1700**

"And last I conclude by activating my own field spell Helheim Forest" the outside of the space they occupied was changed from the swamp setting to a Forest filled with ominous red fruits. "This spell means that all monsters that are not of the warrior typing lose their abilities, and can not attack the turn it is activated.

Suddenly the warrior on the opposite side of the field looked more ominous to Enzo as he took a step back and started looking for a way out. "Now this is MY stage!" Yusuke yelled as zangetsu and baron made short work of his two remaining monsters.

E: 3400-0

The Forest around them began to disappear as the shocked onlookers stared at their defeated idol. Enzo fell to his knees in defeat, and his two-locator cards spilled out of his now fully wrinkled tux.

Yusuke picked them one of them up and put them in the knapsack. "why?" Enzo cried, shocked at his defeat "how did I lose?"

"It's because you forgot the most important life lesson." Yusuke said giving him look of pity "no matter what there is always someone better than you"

He began to walk out the same way he came. "Who are you" Enzo said with a bit of curiosity in his voice. Yusuke stopped and gave him a reassuring smile "just a duelist who's was passing by" and with that he left. The last thing the crowd saw of the kid with the strange metal arm before he disappeared from sight. Were the black and red sleeveless jumpsuit he wore and the cloak that he wore over his left arm flapping in the wind.


	3. Chapter 2

Yugioh Duel Riders chapter 2 The persistent Frenchman

Night descended upon the streets of Domino City and with it the true beauty of the town was revealed. As if discarding a disguise of plainness the city lit up in a dazzling display of lights. Yusuke had decided it was time for a rest and chose a local café to satisfy his odd craving for caffeine.

He took a seat outside on the balcony, which had a beautiful view of the city and a long waterway stretching out in front of it. The barista came to his table and set his coffee down in front of him then walked off. Yusuke sipped at his drink and as it hit his tongue he sighed with satisfaction.

Gaim had positioned himself on the railing across from the table, and proceeded to stare out across the waterway.

"I wonder how my friends are doing" Gaim said letting out a sigh that only Yusuke could hear. An oriental themed rider appeared next to him, his green and purple armor resembling that of a grape. "Don't worry Kota I'm sure they're fine, Mai would never let herself or anything happen to the rest of the team," Ryugen said with a hint of sympathy in his voice. "Thanks Micchy" Gaim said to his friend " I just worry now that we aren't there to help out"

Yusuke set his drink on the table and got up, moving towards his two transparent friends. "There is always light that shines in the darkness" he said giving Gaim a smile "and we are the ones who will make it grow until there is no more evil left"

"I love your sentiment" a voice said coming from Yusuke's seat "But where do you get off promising something like that, after all we only have one locator card"

Baron, a medieval style Knight themed rider, sat with his legs on the table. His armor almost seemed plain compared to the other riders except decorating his shoulders was the mantle of the banana.

"Well Kato my friend" Yusuke smiled as he walked back to his seat "I have confidence in myself and my comrades that we can pull this off"

Baron snorted as he got up from the chair "how amusing" he said "we will have to see how far that gets us"

Yusuke sat down and finished his coffee making sure to tip the waitress before he left. As he was leaving the waitress stopped him "sir, our owner would like to have a word with you" she said pointing towards a V.I.P room on the opposite wall.

"Oh great now what?" Yusuke thought to himself as he followed the woman through the crowd and into the room. It wasn't too big for a owner's office but it still pulled off the feeling of home. The right side of the room was decorated with nice leather sofas and recliners surrounding ridiculously large TV. The other half which was separated by a bar seemed to be the actual office area.

The woman escorted Yusuke to a chair in front of a rather large work desk and left without another word.

"What's this about?" Yusuke asked questioningly, fixing the large leather office chair that turned away from him with a stare.

"Bonjour Mon ami" said the man concealed behind the chair "it has been to long"

Yusuke recognized the voice and sighed "oh lord, not you again"

The chair turned and revealed the well-pampered outline of none other than Enzo Baumont. Enzo gave Yusuke a wolfish smile "It's been so long since our duel"

"What do you want Enzo I'm pretty busy at the moment" Yusuke said with a less than amused look on his face."

Enzo chuckled "and I'm prepared to offer you help my friend "he got up and strolled to the window. "I know of your mission Yusuke and the obstacles you must face".

Yusuke was shocked, how the hell had he found out about the rider cards? Enzo turned to him "you're probably wondering how I know this, and to tell you the truth I'm not quite certain myself" he sat back down again with his elbows up upon the desk and his fingers twiddling.

"I offer you my vast fortune, to help you succeed in your quest, and all I ask is one thing in return" he said seriousness returning to his face.

"And what might that be?" Yusuke leaned forward, interested as to the catch of this one sided deal.

"Teach me how you do it" Enzo said "show me how to become a great duelist like you". He smiled as he pulled yusuke across the table till they were face to face. "You have shown me the beauty in Duel monsters that I never knew existed, and all I wish to do is learn from the future world champion"

Yusuke used his metal arm to pry himself out of Enzo's Grasp. "First of all, don't ever do that again" he warned as he put Enzo in a metacarpal hold. "Second, what do you have that can possibly benefit me?" yusuke said.

"Many things my young master, Maintenance on your futuristic arm, a warm bed to sleep on and all the information you could possibly want" Enzo boasted "Now would you be so kind as to let me go".

"He has a point" Gaim said "all we have been doing so far has walking in circles"

"This guy was offering him everything, for what a partnership? "Yusuke thought to himself releasing Enzo from the hold, "but I have a hard time trusting someone I just met two days ago". "I'll think about it" he said getting up from the chair and heading towards the door.

"you know where to find me" Enzo said with glee. When Yusuke left the room Enzo slump back in his chair and said "what was that all about?"

With that Yusuke left the building, his mind perplexed by what course of action he should take.

Not far away in the darkness that was the back alleys of Domino city there was a bright flash. One after another there were large bursts of light as a crack in dimensions began to slowly grow in size. Once it was a about a foot in length a hand reached out from within it and began to pull it open causing the inner lights to explode over the alleyway in a lightshow rarely seen to the naked eye. Three people stepped out of the now gaping rift as it began to slowly close behind them.

"Finally here" said the first one, a male in his mid-20's. Straightening his tattered red coat "let's get this done I'm itching for a fight".

"You're so funny Phoenix" the second boy said straightening his fedora over his auburn brown hair "but I think you're less qualified to retrieve the lost ones for the master"

"What did you say you cocky brat "Phoenix said grabbing the boy by the collar of his white button up shirt "you're lucky I let you live Gremlin". A smaller feminine figure pushed them away from each other with strength not common to someone with such a figure. "This is the reason why the master put me in charge" she said with a sigh "now split up you two, we can cover more ground that way."

Phoenix looked at her with loathing "the only reason you're in charge Medusa, is because he underestimates my power"

A long hair like tendril slipped out of the back of medusa's head and wrapped itself around phoenix's neck. "go "she said to gremlin "I must teach phoenix how to be polite around his superiors". "Whatever you say boss" Gremlin said with a smirk as he disappeared into the darkness in front of them.

Medusa slammed phoenix into the wall next to her causing bricks to crumble and fall to the ground. "Listen good and listen well" she said a look of pleasure creeping across her face "you will follow my lead and that's final, I was chosen to be the leader and so I shall be" she hurled him away from her and retracted her tendril. "Happy hunting phoenix, you're going to need it" she cackled as she walked the opposite way.

Yusuke had a hard time sleeping that night, for he couldn't find an answer to Enzo's preposition. ON one hand Enzo's help would be helpful, but on the other he didn't trust the Frenchman as far as he could kick him. He sighed as he pondered the two options relentlessly throughout the night before finally he fell asleep.

Yusuke awoke to a tapping on his forehead, as if someone was stabbing him with a freshly sharpened pencil. He looked up to find a seagull staring him in the face. It was scared off when he decided to get up, "it's a good thing to" yusuke thought "I was about to ring your neck" He got up and examined his surroundings, he had decided the previous day to camp out on a park bench for the knight seeing as he had little money to spare after his first few days.

He decided to get moving and as he packed his bags he had Gaim and Ryugen decide where to go. "There's a small plaza down the street from here" Ryugen said "maybe you can find something there". They set off on the road toward their destination, every so often stopping to ask if they were in fact going the right way.

It was a beautiful day; one that yusuke was not used to in his time. Were he came from the world was in ruins and only a scrap of humanity remained to attempt to repopulate. His world had been destroyed by a large-scale war between the emissaries' of darkness and light. His father was the one chosen to carry the power of light as he took on the lord of darkness Sukkah.

Yusuke sighed he didn't remember much of his father, because he was less than three when the battle took place. He had only heard stories of his heroics from his mother.

When the plaza came in to view yusuke noticed the smoking rubble and debris littering the pavement within an in the center was a large column of fire. He shrugged his cloak off his shoulder as he ran toward the pyre burning in the center. As he ran he noticed many duelists littered the ground with soot covering their bodies and their duel disks smashed. He could hear laughter coming from within the flames as a man covered in red and gold armor symbolizing what looked like a phoenix stepped out. "Finally the Guardian of the rider cards approaches" phoenix said lifting his right arm. The arm began to glow as a duel disc made of crystallized fire attached itself to his right arm.

"I am Phoenix and at one time I fought your counterpart Kamen rider Wizard" he laughed "but unlike him you will not escape with your life"

Yusuke activated the duel disc in his arm as the duel began.

**P: 4000**

**Y:4000**

"I'll go first" Phoenix said as he drew his first card "I play little chimera from my hand". A small cat like creature with purple wings appeared on the field in a flash of light.

**Little Chimera level 2: Atk: 600 Def: 550**

"I'm not done yet" he smiled "because I can now special summon Goka the pyre of malice"

**Goka The Pyre of Malice level 6: Atk: 2200 Def:1900**

"The downside of this card is I must destroy another fire monster after its summoned, so little chimera is sent to the graveyard." Little chimera vanished in a puff of smoke as a giant container rose in its place. The container let out a scream and a head of fire burst out of it.

"last ill play a facedown and end my turn" a large card settled itself upside down behind phoenixes monster.

That doesn't look good for me, yusuke thought to himself as he drew his first card. "I summon the mountain lion inves to the field in defense mode" a humanoid with a narrow lion like head and a giant claw on its arm Appeared and folded its arms across its chest in a defensive position.

**Lion Inves level 3: Atk: 1500 Def: 800**

"Next I'll play the spell Lock Seed Lure, when activated I can summon two normal inves to the field"

A card depicting a Lock fruit giving off an aroma to nearby inves, appeared and two bulky looking creatures one red and one green appeared on either side of the Mountain Lion Inves. Like their predecessor they folded their arms in defense.

**Inves level 1: Atk: 500 Def:500**

"I'll follow your suit and end with a facedown" yusuke concluded.

"Finally" Phoenix said "let's get to the good part "I activate the spell monster reborn" a light flashed from the card as little chimera returned to the land of the living.

"Now that I have 2 monsters on the field" I'm going to tribute summon Fire King High Avatar Garunix"

Both monsters vanished and in a huge spout of flames a fiery bird emerged from the depths. It let out a screech as it glared at yusuke.

**Fire King High Avatar Garunix level 8: Atk: 2700 Def: 1700**

"Next I'll play smothering the flames, a spell card that allows me to destroy my Garunix" Garunix disappeared from the field in a fiery explosion "and I'll end with another face down" Phoenix concluded.

Why would he destroy his own monster? Yusuke wondered as he looked over his hand. "I'll play the field spell card Helheim Forest" he said as he placed the card into the back of his hand. The field became in cased in a forest filled with weird looking fruits. "and without further to do I will have my monsters attack you directly"

"Not so fast" Phoenix announced "I activate the trap negate attack, not only does it keep me from taking damage but also ends your battle phase also" a clear barrier prevented his monster from finishing their attack.

"Now my garunix comes back to the field and all your monsters are destroyed" Phoenix announced as his firebird reappeared in front of him. With a flap of its wings garunix engulfed his three enemies in a fireball and with that they vanished.

"But why stop there" he continued "I'll summon Fox Fire to the field as well" a small orange fox with a flame on its tail dug its way out of the ground.

**Fox Fire level 2: Atk:300 Def:300**

"I'll have them both deal you direct damage" he said with a cackle of laughter

**Y: 4000-1000**

Yusuke cringed as he took the direct damage from the attack, and with the impact he slid back a couple inches. His clothes got a little singed as well

"I'll let you have one more turn before I end you" Phoenix said smugly.

Better make it count, Yusuke thought as he drew what quite possibly was his last card. "perfect he said to himself" he smiled "it's not over you fiery freak I play the spell card Riders Assemble!" a card depicting all of the riders in yusuke's deck together revealed itself. "as long as I half my life points I can summon any amount of riders from my hand, and unfortunately for you I have 3"

**Y:1000-500**

"Come forth Kamen riders Baron, Zangetsu, and Gaim"

**Kamen Rider Zangetsu level 5: atk: 2400 def:2000**

**Kamen Rider Gaim level 5: atk: 2000 def: 1500**

**Kamen Rider Baron level 7: atk: 2100 def: 1700**

The Orange, Melon and Banana themed riders appeared heroically in front of their charge.

"Now do to the effect of Helheim forest each rider gains 200 attack for each Inves in the graveyard

**Kamen Rider Zangetsu: atk: 2400 - 3000**

**Kamen Rider Gaim: atk: 2000 - 2600**

**Kamen Rider Baron: atk: 2100** **\- 2700**

"Now Zangetsu will attack you Garunix, Baron will attack your fox and Gaim will deal you direct damage

**P: 4000-400**

"How did that not finish you?" yusuke said confused.

"Simple ,when Garunix is destroyed I can summon out another fire king from my deck thus Fire king Barong saved me from losing" phoenix explained, "plus Fox fire can be special summoned from the graveyard when it's face up at the beginning of the damage step when it's destroyed by battle".

**Fire King Barong: Atk: 1800 Def: 200**

Suddenly a circular projectile came spinning through the air and landed between them. It exploded with a deafening boom sending Yusuke flying backwards. When he opened his eyes he saw a mysterious woman riding a snake like creature leaving the scene with phoenix in tow.

"So long little Hero" phoenix mocked "we will be seeing each other real soon and next time I'll be the victor !"

Yusuke rammed his fist into the ground in frustration "This is going to be harder than I thought".

" OH" said Gremlin as he jumped in front of Yusuke " you almost had him duelist-san, but you'll have to find another rider to beat phoenix" he poured out the contents of yusuke's bag and placed a deck of cards on the top of the pile. " a little parting gift to celebrate your first encounter with us." He then jumped on to roof and ran off.

as Yusuke went to pick them up he found something out of place besides the new deck. A silver cell phone with a chibi Enzo on a string attached to it.

He groaned, Enzo was persistent he gave him that. As he looked over the wreckage of the square he began to rethink Enzo's offer until he picked up the phone. He also looked at the deck of cards the first card was a red clad warrior that yusuke didn't recognize.

Enzo had made sure that his number was in the contacts as Yusuke pressed the call button underneath his name. After a few rings the sound of the receiver being picked up was heard followed by "This is the Baumont residence, who is speaking?"

"This is Yusuke, Tell your master I accept his terms" and with that he hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 3

Yugioh Duel riders Chapter 3: It's Showtime!

Enzo paced back and forth outside of Yusuke's Medical room. "How did this happen?" he thought glancing in through the window "he never said anything about risks this early on".

A woman clad in white stepped out of the room holding a clipboard. She turned to Enzo and sighed "The damage is not extensive, Mr. Beaumont. He had a few scrapes and bruises but nothing life threatening". Enzo let out a sigh of relief as he sat down in the chair opposite the window.

"What kind of hero's would we be if we were compromised this early" he laughed "after all two worlds lay in the balance this time".

"Sir" his assistant, a small blond woman said "Your two o'clock is here" she said tapping the tablet she held in her arms. He gave no response as he stared blankly at the wall across from him. She sighed and pulled out a small pen like object and poked it into his arm. A small surge of electric shock ran through Enzo's body, and he shivered coming out of his half-conscious state.

"Wha, What Happened?" He stammered scratching his head "Did you say something Trina?"

"Sir you dozed off again" Trina said with a small hint of annoyance in her voice "Your two o'clock appointment is here"

"Witch one is that?" He asked. rubbing his eyes "I'm no good at remembering these things".

"The one with Maximillion Pegasus" She reminded him, as she showed him the video feed of his office.

A tall man in his 20's with shoulder length silver hair sat in Enzo's office, swirling a glass of wine and every so often taking a taste. He wore a purple suit with silver outlining on the exposed folds of the coat.

"Oh lord, I completely forgot" Enzo said striking his forehead softly with the palm of his hand. He took off at a run, making sure to thank Trina before he left. One does not simply leave the creator of duel monsters waiting, he thought to himself as he boarded the elevator. Pressing the button for the top floor he rocked back and forth on his heels as the elevator began to rise.

Hopefully the wine I keep in my room will satisfy him till I get there, he thought to himself as the elevator rose, if it doesn't i'm screwed.

Yusuke flinched as the light above him pierced his eyelids. He swatted it away and sat up letting his eyes come into focus. The room was white with high tech medical equipment riddling the wall. The pain in his flared as he squinted causing him to rub his temples. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glowing yellow radiance begin to pulse from his prosthetic.

"What the hell" he whispered as the pain in his head subsided. He placed his hand on his bicep and was met with a warm tingly feeling. The glow subsided and the pain in yusuke's body ceased.

"That's an interesting function "yusuke mused. The door opened and a woman in a lab coat appeared.

"You're awake" she said with a smile "you took quite a beating back there, you're lucky Mr. Beaumont bugged that phone"

"I really am going to have to talk to Enzo about personal boundaries", yusuke thought gritting his teeth. The Doctor unstrapped the nodes from his chest and placed them in the container under the heart monitor.

"Ok let's start your checkup" She pulled out a stethoscope and inserted it into her ears. Yusuke cringed as she listened to his heartbeat; the cold metal of the headpiece was bitter cold. "You have a regular heartbeat, Yusuke" the woman said with a cheerful smile "others in your situation would have taken some kind of damage, but remarkably you seem fine".

"Thanks doc, it's good to get a professional opinion during situations like this" He said, trying not to sound ungrateful" He was used to this sort of thing in his time. After the world went to hell the primary rule of the survivors was every man for himself. He had lost his arm to a Drone strike from the rival village, trying to save his younger brother from harm's way.

"Please call me Gwen," The Doctor said, "I don't really like the formalities".

"Ok Gwen" Yusuke said rolling his arm in a clockwise motion "When do you think I can be back on my feet?" He stood up and threw on his shirt witch was nicely folded on the dresser next to the bed.

"If everything checks out I believe you can get out within a few hours" Gwen said as she turned on the small pen like flashlight in her hand "Now open wide".

After an hour of continuous tests Yusuke was allowed to go free, at least from his medical room. As soon as he left the room two men in black suits and shades approached him.

"Come with us" the first one, said "Mr. Pegasus would like a word with you". Yusuke groaned, can't I ever get a break, He thought as he followed the two strange men down the hall. As they boarded the elevator the two men took their places on either side of him, remaining silent as the elevator began to rise. It took a few minutes to get to their destination and yusuke kept shooting glances at the two men as if daring them to do something.

With a ding the doors opened revealing a large decorative hallway with a large pair of oak doors on the far end. The walls were decorated with famous art pieces ranging from works of Picasso to De Vinci. Near the doors was a desk, and behind it a blond haired woman in business clothes.

"Do you have an appointment?" Trina asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "We're here to deliver Yusuke to Mr. Pegasus" One of the men said tipping his sunglasses down the brim of his nose so she could see his eyes.

Trina pressed the button on her intercom. "Sir we have two men and youth, here to see you, should I let them in?"

There was a pause before someone spoke. "Let them in Trina" Enzo's voice said from the other side we have some things to discuss"

Trina motioned for them to go in as the doors creaked open. Yusuke found himself in what looked like a Study, for the room was decorated with bookshelves and a small fireplace in the corner. In the center of the room a large brown desk was placed in front of a large glass window. On one side a large fancy swivel chair faced the window as the occupant surveyed the city below. On the other side was a pair of red leather chairs with a inn table in between. In one of them sat Enzo Beaumont, and by the look of it he was stressed.

"Hello their Yusuke my boy" Came a slightly high pitched masculine voice "We've been expecting you".

The chair turned revealing the long silver hair of Maximillion Pegasus. "Now sit down, we have a lot to talk about" he said motioning to the empty chair across from him. Yusuke sat down as Pegasus dismissed his bodyguards.

"As me and my old friend Mr. Baumont here have been discussing, you are quite the interesting fellow" he said taking a sip of wine from his glass "where are you from my boy?".

"Why do you want to know?" Yusuke asked skeptically "And how do I know you can be trusted?"

Pegasus laughed at this, "Because my boy I am the creator of the great game of duel monsters, and for this reason I'm somewhat curious as to why you have cards that I never made or ever hear do for that matter".

Yusuke's heart dropped. "It's a little complicated" he said avoiding Pegasus's gaze.

"That's ok, because I have all the time in the world" Pegasus sighed "It comes with the territory" he sat back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk, and motioned for Yusuke to begin.

Yusuke sighed and looked at Enzo, who gave him a reassuring look.

"As you can see I'm not from here" He started, putting his metal arm up on the table "as a matter of fact I'm from a distant apocalyptic future"

Pegasus looked amused "how did this future come to be" he asked. "Sorry, can't give away spoilers, you know the whole butterfly effect thing" Yusuke chuckled.

"You're no fun yusuke" Pegasus said pouting "how am I supposed to know if my name lives on forever?"

"Anyway, I was summoned to a pocket dimension by two heroes from another dimension referred to as rider world" yusuke continued, ignoring the comment. "In their dimension all of the heroes were hunted down and locked inside cards" He ruffled through his deck and withdrew Gaim, Baron, zangetsu, and Ryugen, who all popped out of their respective cards.

"I take it these are a few of them" Pegasus said as he pulled his silver hair away from his left eye. Ever since bakora had relieved him of his millennium eye, Pegasus had found the ability to communicate with duel spirits.

Pegasus shook hands with zangetsu, or as much as he could with a non-physical entity. "Pleasure to meet you, I can assume by the way you carry yourself you also hold a high rank in your world" Pegasus said.

"That's correct" zangetsu said, his voice showing no hint of interest "I work for the yggdrasill corporation in the city of zawame, not some trivial children's card game"

Pegasus laughed "You may not have noticed yet my dear friend, but it's much more than a card game in this world, it's a way of life and death".

Zangetsu scoffed and returned to his card out of irritation. "Doesn't worry about him" Gaim said "he's always like this" a ghostly hand reached out of zangetsu's card and flipped Gaim the finger "see what I mean".

"Anyway" Yusuke continued "the rider cards were scattered across time and space, in this timeline the two riders known as Ichigo and nigo sent three of us to collect them all and save their dimension"

"Isn't that a bit much for three teenagers" Pegasus said as he held out his whine glass. Enzo got up and refilled it quickly and sat back down. "they said something to the effect of, we are the closest equivalent to riders in this world" yusuke said with a shrug "I figured it was in our best interest to help them"

Pegasus turned towards the window and remained silent, thinking about the boy's story. "As outrageous as it sounds I believe him" he thought as he took a sip of his drink "after all I've seen firsthand the things that happen in this world.

He stood up and smiled "I've decided" he turned towards the two young men "I'll help you out, consider industrial illusions a friend to you quest".

Yusuke frowned and looked at Enzo "what's this about?" he asked. Enzo smiled "I thought that having the man who develops duel monsters cards, behind us would be a great idea"

"That's right Enzo, I can be of great use when it comes to these kinds of things" Pegasus said as he walked towards the door. "Give me a call when you need something, Have a fabulous day!" as the doors closed the last they saw was the founder of industrial illusions walking down the hall, both men in black flanking him on each side.

"so explain to me again why you enlisted the help of Maximillion Pegasus" Yusuke said fixing Enzo with a skeptical look.

Enzo sighed "we've been over this I thought it would benefit our cause, who knows he might unlocks some new powers for you".

They had exited the skyscraper holding the Beaumont Corporation and Enzo had decided to give yusuke a tour of the city. So far yusuke had only asked that same question continuously. "Can we find a different topic to talk about now?".

They came upon the alleyway where Phoenix had dueled yusuke the day before. "Damn this place looks terrible" he said examining the scorch mark in the center. "The wounded were all evacuated to the nearest hospital after our medical team picked you up" enzo said reassuringly. "That's good at least" yusuke said "that guy was trouble, I've never faced someone with that much power"

Out of the corner of his eye yusuke spotted two dark figures dash across the rooftops and land above them. His arm began to glow at their presence and he got up and turned to face them. Both of them were shrouded in dark purple cloaks, with the white eye of the millennium items printed on the hood.

The first one was small and pudgy with half his face concealed behind a white mask depicting a creepy smile. The other was tall and thin with a black and red mask with a fang coming out of the end of his downward angled mouth.

"Greetings yusuke nikijima" the small one said in a high pitched voice "we the rare hunters have come to claim your cards"

Gaim appeared next to him "look over there" he pointed at their deck boxes "I can see something glowing in their" yusuke squinted and sure enough on each of the cloaked figures waists their deck boxes began to glow.

"Sweet, two rider cards for the price of one" yusuke said pumping his fist. "So how shall we do this?" he asked "2 on 2?"

"Fine with us right Umbra" the smaller man said turning to face his partner "Sure is lumis" the second one said in a deep voice. The two jumped gliding down onto the pavement in front of yusuke and Enzo.

Yusuke activated his arm, while Enzo placed a small dome like piece on top of his arm. When it made contact with the skin a small strap appeared fastening it to his arm. Small slots in the sides of the dome opened and extended revealing duel disc parts. Enzo noticed him staring and gave him a thumbs up, "Just a collapsible duel disc the company has been working on recently" he said as the rest of the parts came into place.

Yusuke looked at his opponents who waited patiently with their duel disks at the ready.

"Alright it's Showtime!" Yusuke said "Duel!"

**Y&amp;E: 8000**

**L&amp;U: 8000**

"I shall go first" Lumis announced as he drew his first card "I summon Melichid the four faced beast in attack mode"

A large egg like monster with a mask on each of its four sides appeared with the one closest to them giving them a creepy grin.

**Melichid the four faced beast level 4: atk: 1500 Def: 1200**

"Since I cannot attack in the first turn, I'll settle with a facedown" A hologram of a card appeared in his backfield "your turn" he said with a flick of his wrist.

"My turn then" Enzo said as he drew "I'll start my turn off by summoning Lion alligator"

**Lion Alligator level 4: Atk: 1900 Def: 200**

A green reptile with long orange hair scurried out of enzo's exposed card snapping its jaws angrily. "I will also place a facedown as well" in his backfield the rectangular outline of the back of a duel monsters card appeared.

"Let the masquerade begin!" Umbra said "I play the spell card, Mask of brutality" a green spell card revealed itself in his backfield depicting a green mask with hands sticking out of the eye sockets, and a large toothy grin. "I equip Mask of brutality to Melichid the four faced beast, increasing his attack by 1000."

**Melichid the four faced beast level 4: atk: 1500-2500**

"Shall I" Umbra asked his partner. "Indeed" Lumis replied with a smile "your rare cards will belong to us soon"

"I set a facedown and end my turn" Umbra concluded depositing his face down in the spell and trap card zone.

Better put up a good defense, Yusuke thought as he examined his hand, Next round is when the real challenge begins.

"I summon Kamen rider Gridon to the field in attack mode" the acorn themed Viking warrior appeared wielding his customary mallet. "This should be interesting" Gridon said adjusting his glasses even though they were under his helmet.

**Kamen Rider Gridon level 3: Atk: 1400 def: 1000**

"Next I play the spell, Beat rider alliance" The card depicted Baron and Gaim shaking each other's hands.

"This card activates when I have one Kamen rider on my field, and allows me to special summon another rider from my hand." He placed Barons card onto the field and the banana themed rider appeared, stabbing his spear into the ground and crossing his arms.

**Kamen rider Baron Level 7: atk: 2100 def: 1700**

"This better be important" Baron said eyeing Yusuke "I'm pretty busy". Yusuke face palmed "they have rider cards baron, just help me get them".

Baron sighed and shrugged "Fine i'll help out" he said withdrawing his spear from the ground and bringing it to a rest across his shoulders.

"I end my turn with these" Yusuke said inserting two facedown cards.

"Now that the first turns are out of the way, let's get down to business Umbra" his partner nodded.

"I play Mask of the accursed and equip it to Kamen rider baron, your monster now cannot attack, and you take 500 damage at the end of each of my turns." A green and blue mask with needle poking out of it appeared and attached itself to Barons helmet. "Just great" Baron said attempting to remove it from his face "This is what I get for helping".

"Next I'll summon grand Tiki elder to my field in attack mode" A shaman looking ghost appeared bearing a yellow and blue swirly eyed pattern on his mask and from his belt hung three more masks.

**Grand Tiki Elder level 4: Atk:1500 Def:800**

"For the fun of it" Lumis continued "I play my copy of mask of brutality, and equip it with my Grand Tiki Elder"

**Grand Tiki Elder level 4: Atk: 1500-2500**

"Merde" Enzo muttered "They have two extremely monster on their second turn this doesn't look good."

"Tell me about it" Yusuke replied "were pretty much defenseless".

Lumis let out a burst of laughter "finally coming to terms with your imminent defeat? Good it won't be too long now". He extended his arm out in front of him "Now Melichid will attack your lion alligator" The floating masks turned and revealed a sad red mask, its eyes began to glow red and blasted Enzo's monster with a bolt of red energy disintegrating it instantly.

**Y&amp;E: 8000-7600**

"Now tiki elder Go in for the direct attack" Lumis commanded as the ghostly shaman began to chant.

"Not so fast" Yusuke declared "I play noble sacrifice, by sending one of my riders to the graveyard I can negate your attack, and I choose Gridon"

"Wait, what?!" Gridon asked, as he dove to intercept the blast. "Goodbye Nut boy" Baron said mockingly "I'll try to remember you".

"That's where your wrong" Lumis corrected" I play the spell Mask of dispel, witch negates the activation of your spell card and deals 500 damage to you instead"

**Y&amp;E: 7600-4600**

"Aughhh" Enzo groaned as he flew backwards into the wall. He fell to one knee panting as yusuke rushed to his side to check up on him. "I'm ok" Enzo stated getting back up on his feet "This is far from over"

"And with that I think I'll end my turn, which means you take 500 more points of damage" Lumis concluded with a smirk.

**Y&amp;E: 4600- 4100**

"My revenge will be swift" Enzo said through gritted teeth "I won't take this lying down".

"I activate viper's rebirth! This card allows me to summon one reptile from my graveyard as long as only reptile populate it, come on back Lion gator"

The Orange haired gator returned with vengeance in its eyes. "Next I activate hand destruction" all four of the duelists discarded their hands and redrew.

Enzo looked at yusuke "do you mind if I borrow gridon?" he asked. "Why not" yusuke said earning a death glare from gridon. "Why do you hate me?" he asked annoyance in his voice.

"It's because you're weak" Barons Muffled voice said "Now go away"

Enzo withdrew a card from his hand, "I tribute Gridon and lion gator to summon forth Venominnion King of poisonous snakes". He said revealing his monster. Gridon and lion gator flew up in a burst of light and converged growing taller and wider.

A large snake clad in a cape and a golden ceremonial headpiece appeared, his hands were made of dozens of small snakes and his tail wrapped around his body protectively.

**Venominnion King of poisonous snakes: Atk:0 Def:0**

"Venominnion gains 500 attack for each reptile in my graveyard, and I have 4" Enzo concluded

**Venominnion King of poisonous snakes: Atk:0-2000**

"It matters not" Umbra scoffed "Our monsters are still more powerful than yours".

"True" Enzo conceded "But not for long because I play United we stand, when played my monster gains 800 attack for each other monster that's on our side of the field.

**Venominnion King of poisonous snakes: 2000-2800**

"Now Venominnion destroy his melachid with poisonous coil" Venominnion coiled and sprung at the masked rock.

"I activate negate attack!" Lumis announced as Vennominnion bounced off an invisible barrier "your attack is stopped and the battle phase is ended".

"Alright" Umbra grunted "I play Curse of the masked beast, by tributing two monsters that equal level 8 I can ritual summon the masked beast!" Melachid and tiki elder were engulfed in light as they were absorbed by the spell card.

A large red leg emerged from the card as the duos ace card emerged from confinement. The top half of its body was thin and humanlike with different colored masks running down its front, and in its right hand it held a staff with a mouth on the end. Where the torso met the waist it became more beast-like with wider hips similar to that of a large reptile, out of the back sprang a red tail with little patches of blue. It let out a mighty roar that caused yusuke to flinch.

**The Masked beast level 8: Atk: 3200 Def:1800**

"This isn't good" Yusuke said nervously. "I know this could be the end of us" Enzo replied.


	5. Chapter 4

Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Riders chapter 4: The Durian appears

"As you can see" Lumis boasted, a huge smile playing across the side of his face not concealed by his mask "None of your monsters can even hold a candle to ours".

"The masked beast is our most powerful monster after all" Umbra explained "It's what makes us elite".

"Now attack masked beast" Umbra commanded "Masked bludgeoning"

**Y&amp;E: 4600-4200**

Yusuke felt a light knock on his head as a flamboyant voice cooed "Hello Darling". "Oh god it's him" came Barons muffled voice from behind the mask "I thought we had escaped him."

To his left was a tall feminine looking man, his head was wrapped in a black towel and his face decorated with large amounts of makeup. His name was Pierre Alfonzo, a former soldier in the French army as well as a prominent pastry chef back home.

"What do you want Pierre?" Yusuke grumbled "I'm a little busy at the moment."

The Frenchman twirled an leaned against Yusuke's arm "I believe it is time for my debut course" he whispered. Yusuke Glared at him "How would you help?" he scoffed "From what the others told me you're kind of a dick".

"Their only jealous of my power" Pierre stated, spinning his lockseed around his pointer finger "allow me to demonstrate it if you don't believe me". He held his sengoku driver to his waist and a long yellow belt secured it in place.

The driver was rather small in terms of drivers, and on one end was a black handled knife with a yellow blade. On the other side a face plate depicting Pierre's rider form with little lightning bolts coming out of it. He pushed a switch on the side off the lock and the top of the lock unclicked.

**Durian! **It announced**.**

He placed it into the slot next to the knife.

He pressed down the top of the lock, securing it into place.

**Lock On!**

Music similar to a guitar riff began to play as the lock seed waited to be unleashed. Pierre smiled as a large durian appeared overhead, He Brought the blade down through the lock seed causing it to split in half.

**Durian Arms, Mister Dangerous!**

The durian dropped onto his head causing his body to be engulfed in a green and purple spiky bodysuit. The durian folded down revealing a gladiator motif with a large red Mohawk sitting upon his head. He now held two spiky clubs known as Duri noko which were deadly in close combat.

"Well what do you think my strapping young boy" Bravo asked "am I not magnificent to behold".

"Are you hitting on me?" Yusuke questioned "because it seems like it to me".

Bravo slumped and brought the end of his weapon to his forehead. "Of course not Yusuke Mon ami, unless you want to"

"I'm going to stop you right there Bravo" Yusuke interjected "and I'm going to ignore that you said that, we have a duel to win".

When Yusuke came back Enzo was looking at him oddly. "What?" Yusuke asked.

"Do you usually talk to yourself in great detail during duels?" Enzo asked a small bit of concern showing in his face.

"Don't worry about it" Yusuke reassured, sidestepping the issue.

"If you're done talking, I would like to finish you soon our master gets rather impatient" Umbra shouted.

"I will now have my masked beast destroy your Venominnion" He continued his monster leapt forward with a small stride.

**The Masked beast level 8: Atk: 3200 Def:1800**

**Venominnion King of poisonous snakes: Atk:2800 Def:2000**

The masked creature slammed into Venominnion causing it to shatter and deal damage to its owner.

**Y&amp;E: 4100-3700**

"I'm done" Umbra concluded "Make the best out of your last turn, because the next attack is coming for you".

Come on give me something good Yusuke thought as he drew his card. "Perfect, just the card to turn this duel around" he muttered.

"I play the spell card zangetsu's Orders. Which allows me to summon three kurokage troopers to the field as long as there's a kamen rider on the field." The three black clad pinecone warriors with long black spears appeared ready to intercept.

**Kurokage troopers level 2: Atk: 1200 Def:1200**

"Now I tribute two of them to summon Kamen Rider Bravo" Yusuke continued. Bravo squealed in excitement and entered his card. He appeared from above parachuting in from an invisible plane.

**Kamen Rider Bravo level 6: atk:2500 def:2000**

He landed and discarded his straps, "How about we forget the silly rules and get to the real fight, Monsieur Banana" Bravo Remarked. "Only if you get this damn mask off of me first" Baron replied annoyance simmering in his voice.

"Don't worry Baron I have you covered" Yusuke called. "I play the field spell café Charmant" Yusuke proclaimed as he inserted the card into the field spell slot. "It's not a café it's a patisserie" Bravo growled "Get it right"

"Whatever" Yusuke snapped "This card allows Bravo to gain 500 attack as well as add one equip spell to my hand every turn."

The Restaurant that bravo owned rose and engulfed the field. "I'm home " He said prancing back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room.

**Kamen Rider Bravo level 6: Atk: 2500-3000**

"I equip baron with the spell card Mango Arms, Which allows him to gain 400 attack and a new ability."

"It doesn't matter he still can't attack due to mask of restrict" Lumis mocked "so it was all for nothing".

"Not quite" Yusuke explained "You see when a arms change spell card is activated, any equip spell cards on that are already on that monster are destroyed"

The mango lockseed appeared in Baron's left hand.

**Mango!**

He placed it into the slot on his driver and pushed the handle to the locked position.

**Lock On!**

Trumpets sounded as the driver waited to unleash the new power, and with a upward motion baron cut the seed in two.

**Come On, Mango arms!** **Fight of Hammer!**

The banana arms retreated as the Mango engulfed baron's head. As the fruit descended into armor mode it revealed barons upgrade. His helmet now had two downward facing horns and his armor was larger. In his hand instead of the usual spear he wielded a giant red and yellow club.

"You are not worthy of power if you use such underhanded tactics" Baron snarled "you will suffer the wrath of my club"

**Kamen rider Baron Level 7: Atk: 2100-2500**

"When Baron is equipped with Mango arms his ability activates" Yusuke continued "When there are other riders on the field he gains 300 attack for each one and if my math's correct I have 3"

**Kamen rider Baron Level 7: Atk: 2500-3400**

Baron was engulfed in a yellow aura as his muscles began to grow bigger.

"But that means" Umbra gulped. "Exactly" Yusuke confirmed "Baron now has the ability to take out your ace monster".

"Go Baron hit him with everything you got" Yusuke commanded.

Baron charged, his mace dragging behind him "This will teach you to put those damn masks on me" He growled as he rammed his down the front of the masked beast. The monster shrieked and disintegrated.

**L&amp;U: 8000-7800**

"That's not all though" Yusuke proclaimed "Now my kurokage troopers and bravo can go in for the direct attack".

**L&amp;U: 7800-2400**

"That's all for me" Yusuke concluded.

"I'll revive our fallen comrade with monster reborn" Lumis declared as the masked beast came back to the field "and I'll have him attack one of your kurokage troopers"

**The Masked beast level 8: Atk: 3200 Def:1800**

**Y&amp;E: 4200-2200**

"Next I activate final flame, which deals 800 points of direct damage to your life points" Lumis laughed.

**Y&amp;E: 2200-1600**

"Your move" Lumis finished "you're a challenge, but soon you will be a distant memory"

Enzo smiled "It's not over, for I play venom cobra" a white-scaled snake appeared with a hiss.

**Venom cobra level 4: Atk:100 Def:200**

"And I activate creature swap, trading your monster for mine since it's the only one on the field"

Lumis slumped in shock "This can't happen were the best" he moaned.

"A friend told me this, there is always someone better than you" Enzo said glancing at yusuke "Now masked beast, attack his Venom cobra"

**L&amp;U: 2400-0**

"That's game" Enzo stated crossing his arms.

"Marick will not be happy about this" Umbra said scooping up his friend. "We must make our leave, we have much to do before we go" Lumis moaned in his arms. They dashed for the shadows quickly and quietly. "Hey Wait" yusuke cried "We won where's our locator cards?. He was met by silence as the two masked duelists disappeared.

Yusuke sighed "so much for their Rider cards" he turned and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait" Enzo caught him and turned him back "Look"

Two rectangular patches of light shot towards them coming to a hover in front of yusuke.

Two young men appeared before them. The first one wore a black jacket over a red and white paint splattered shirt. He smiled "Yusuke I presume" flashing a ruby ring with a moveable silver part on top.

"Haruto!" Gaim exclaimed "It's been a while old friend".

Haruto grinned "Hey Kota, How's the gang doing?"

The rest of Yusuke's duel spirits appeared. "Could be better" Ryugen remarked shaking Haruto's hand "But were In good hands".

Haruto motioned to the other young man "This is Yusuke Godai, my former cellmate, You probably know him as…"

"Kuuga" Yusuke finished for him "You're the eldest rider of the heisei period. Yusuke rubbed his head, how did he know that, he wondered. "Indeed" Godai said "I sense a special bond between us, one that transcends even past our first names.

"Oh I almost forgot" Haruto said ruffling through his coat pockets, he pulled out two pieces of clear plastic and handed them to yusuke. Yusuke looked delighted as he pulled out his other locator card. "Half way done" he said as he placed them on top of each other. The outline of a map was half visible through the overlapping images.

"Three down, Three to go" Enzo said examining them closely "then we're officially in the big leagues"

Far away a dark skinned youth oversaw the duel. On his forehead a golden eye shimmered beneath is long flowing locks of silver hair. "Interesting, there is someone other than Yugi Moto, worth my observation.

A cloaked figure approached from behind him and kneeled. "Master Marick" He said looking downwards.

"What is it Odion" Marik responded "I'm busy".

"We will be docking in Domino city, within the hour master" Odion replied never looking up.

"Good" Marick said "I can put my plans into motion personally"

"Plain sugar" Yusuke repeated to the waitress as she took their orders. Haruto had some weird fascination with plain doughnuts that he couldn't understand. Enzo was treating him to dinner at one of the restaurants he owned. "I'll have the usual Liz" Enzo stated as he handed back the menus. "Sure thing sir" The waitress said as she hurried off towards the kitchen.

"So you can talk to duel spirits" Enzo laughed "I guess that makes sense, of all the times you talk to yourself". "Yeah I guess I did seem a little crazy when I look back at it" Yusuke shrugged " I must have looked really insane".

"Just a bit" enzo said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Anyway I Noticed something before those two duelists disappeared" Enzo pointed out "They referred to someone named Marick. Do you think he has something to do with the Phantoms that attacked you?"

"Phantoms?" Haruto who was sitting on a nearby chair suddenly stood up "There are phantoms in this world also?"

"I'm afraid so" Yusuke acknowledged, as he took a sip of his coffee "I had a bad run In with a guy named phoenix the other day".

Haruto stroked his chin "I thought I had gotten rid of them when I beat Gremlin". "well someone must of resurrected them, because I have the scars to prove their alive" Yusuke grumbled pointing out the large gash on his forehead.

A light brown haired youth appeared next to Haruto and patted him on the shoulder. "Well this just means its lunchtime again!" He laughed rubbing his palms together.

Yusuke fixed Haruto with a questioning look "who is this?"

Haruto sighed "This is Kosuke Nitoh, my self-appointed rival". "You better believe it" Nitoh said "It's also my job to spread the joy of Mayonnaise to the many people of the world" He pulled out a small plastic bottle filled with Mayo and spun it around in his hand.

The waitress came back sporting a Doughnut platter as well as a small plate of tea cakes for Enzo. "Oh boy" Haruto cheered picking up his plain sugar doughnut, and taking a bite out of it. "I guess it's a good thing were the only customers here" Enzo mused "Or id have to explain the magical disappearing doughnut".

"Yusuke my dear" Pierre purred appearing over his shoulder "you don't need to eat that garbage, let me make you one of my specialties". Before Yusuke could protest Pierre had possessed one of the nearby waiters. Pierre smiled queerly and pulled out a mirror "This will have to do" He clucked and headed towards the kitchen.

"Wait we can possess people?" Nitoh said "Sweet". He ran across the room and threw himself into the bartender. The bartenders normally blond hair became curly with a dark tint of brown on top. "You know what goes really good with Alcohol? Mayonnaise" He announced, pulling out his mayo bottle and squirting it into a shot glass. He picked up the glass and drank "Ah so refreshing".

Haruto sighed as he activated his driver.

**Driver On! Please**

Withdrawing a ring from one of the holders he inserted it on the middle finger of his right hand.

**Bind! Please**

The Driver announced as chains entered the Bartenders body. Nitou was pulled out and deposited on the floor in front of them.

"You're no fun" He complained. "No, I just have the decency to respect other people's privacy"

Nitou pulled up a nearby chair and sat down. "You know what would go good with that doughnut?" He asked.

"Shut up Nitou, and keep your Mayo away from my doughnuts" Haruto growled plopping the last piece of his favorite food into his mouth.

"So anyway" Yusuke continued, now that all of the distractions were out of the way "I take it you know how to beat the phantoms".

"Yep" Haruto replied picking up another doughnut "It won't be easy though, it took me all of my power to destroy gremlin in his perfect form".

Yusuke sighed "Then we have our work cut out for us".

"True" Nitou said "But you have our help now, we're sort of experts at this sort of thing".

Out of the corner of his eye yusuke noticed the host body Pierre inhabited walking towards them, a plate in each hand.

"That didn't take long" Yusuke commented, as the plates were set down in front of him and Enzo. 'Please my dear, when you're a chef such as I, it is easy to create works of art in no time at all" Pierre boasted.

"From right to left, you have a Mousse, a chocolate lava cake, and my specialty a cherry tart" The Frenchman informed them as he pointed out the garnishes.

Yusuke took a bite out of each one and smiled "You really outdid yourself here Pierre, your food is awesome."

"Thank you, Yusuke dear I aim to impress" Pierre swooned.

"I still don't like you like that though" Yusuke reminded him, causing the Frenchman to slump.

Nitou uncapped his mayo and began started to pour it over the lava cake. Pierre hit him over the head with a wooden spoon "What do you think you're doing? Mayo will ruin the delicate balance of the flavors".

"You take that back" Nitou Hissed getting in Pierre's face "Mayo enhances the flavor of everything, don't you dare insult it".

"Obviously you just don't have a good enough pallet to understand" Pierre scoffed.

"Guys calm down" Yusuke groaned.

"Or maybe you're not as good a chef as you think you are" Nitou coaxed. Pierre's eyes lit up with the fire of his rage "How dare you, you insolent punk I was in pastry school before you were even out of elementary school".

"Guys" Yusuke said, his rage rising.

"Let's face it, you went into food because you don't have any other talents" Nitou smirked. "Ok you And I will settle this like men, in a good old fashioned grudge match" Pierre challenged. "Fine by me" Nitou said "You don't scare me".

"**Enough"** Yusuke screamed as a red surge of energy knocked the two duel spirits backwards. Pierre was knocked out of the waiter's body and onto the table behind him. **"I Have Had enough of your arguing" **He Screamed **"Now Shut Up".**

Nitou sat back down again distancing himself from yusuke. Pierre rose hearts in his eyes "Your rage makes you even more attractive Yusuke" He cooed.

Yusuke glared at him, and the Frenchman decided to shut up for the time being.

Yusuke settled down and sat back in his chair "Whew, I don't know what just came over me" he told Enzo. "That was interesting" He said a small hint of shock playing across his face "I think its best we leave, before anything gets destroyed" he continued. "You're probably right" Yusuke agreed as they both headed for the door.

What is this strange power, yusuke wondered as he left, and why me?


	6. AN

**Hey everyone. This is Gokai Silver with some big news: As of today, The Gokai Crew is officially splitting Yu-gi-oh Duel Riders into 3 stories: Yu-gi-oh Duel Riders, Yu-gi-oh Duel Riders: GX, and Yu-gi-oh Duel Riders: Zexal. This way the story flows better instead of being disjointed due to jumping between worlds, and the chapter order won't get screwed up due to certain stories taking longer to write than others. **

**In other news, we want to hear from you guys. If you have an idea for an OC, or an idea for a deck theme with one of the Kamen Riders that hasn't been used yet, message us and if it sounds good we'll put it in one of the stories. And of course, we want to hear feedback on the stories, especially which of the three you like best.**

**And don't forget to favorite all 3 of the stories.**

**Until next time, this is Gokai Silver, signing off.**


End file.
